


【LoGH】休止符·安魂曲（The pause，the requiem）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 2017年七二六纪念文原作向|银英群像|有原创人物|有原作路人|CP：田中写什么就是什么，田中没写的一个也没有。本文为2016年六一纪念文《休止符·延长音》的姊妹文。标题借用自《回天篇》第九章“无休止的安魂曲”。This work posted on Jul.26,2017.It is a memorial work for Reinhard. But the main characters are the people who are living(at the end of LOGH).





	【LoGH】休止符·安魂曲（The pause，the requiem）

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好这里是熊仔。  
> 本文是AO3存档测试。可能会陆续把文搬过来。  
> 有空了也许会自己将同人翻成英文。  
> 然而我对自己的英语水平并不自信。

 

七月二十七日早上七点三十分。

“受温带气旋的影响，从今天夜间到明天白天费沙中央大区——”声音甜美的天气小姐在立体TV里播报着未来三天的天气。费沙中央大区今天白天的天气情况还没说个明白，电视台整个切断了放送。十秒的蓝屏后，费沙电视台、帝国第一电视台、奥丁电视台、海尼森卫星频道全数紧急切换——

“现在播送一则紧急新闻，”画面被切换至了费沙大本营（旧费沙迎宾馆，现新银河帝国皇帝办公厅所在地）门前的升旗台——“新银河帝国罗严克拉姆王朝皇帝莱因哈特一世陛下，御崩……”

电视机前的观众们还没来得及消化这个消息，猝不及防的，屏幕里的红底之黄金狮子旗降下了。那鲜红的旗帜和代表着丧事的下落，刺痛了每个人的神经。

“十五分钟后，全体内阁将召开紧急电视见面会，正式向民众通报皇帝陛下驾崩的消息，届时内阁将正式宣读皇帝陛下遗诏，并通告奠仪相关事宜。”帝国第一电视台的旁白是晚间新闻主持人W·尼尔森。

“现在的皇居贝尔塞底正门外，聚集了来自银河各个角落的媒体记者。”低沉的男声画外音与今天的新闻交织在一起。让人感到胸闷和晕眩。

电视画面里的贝尔塞底大门紧闭，门前的黄金狮子旗已下至半杆处。

“……在昨夜的地球教自杀式袭击中，军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅不幸罹难，享年四十岁。”

立体TV里的声音还在继续。站在立体TV前的人却沉默着，房间里的气氛有如冰冷的湖底。

“元帅阁下。”阿姆斯道尔夫站在角落里，手里捧着一件披风。他的眼中布满血丝，表情是强撑的坚定。

副官手中捧着的是大丧仪典用的披风，黑得有如无星之夜。帝国军三长官之一的宇宙舰队司令官米达麦亚元帅，如今应该称作“帝国军三长官中唯一活着的米达麦亚元帅”，看着那件披风，一言不发。

“亲爱的。”打破这一室沉默的人名叫艾芳瑟琳·米达麦亚。在兵荒马乱的七月二十六日夜晚，她被接到了贝尔塞底，见证了一个时代的落幕与一段友谊的开始。此刻艾芳本该返回家中，然而贝尔塞底太乱了，米达麦亚走不开，于是艾芳瑟琳也抱着菲利克斯留在了这里，多一个人总比少一个人好。至少艾芳瑟琳能够在凌晨时分推着亚历克的摇篮，为他唱一支摇篮曲。她握住格里华德大公妃的手，帮她擦拭泪水，与大公妃一起熬过这难熬的夜。菲利克斯与亚历山大一起被送到了婴儿的房间，那里有三位专业保姆轮流照顾他们，还有数名亲卫队成员值守在侧。帝国最负盛名的婴儿自出生以来便一直是跟在母亲身侧，这还是他第一次如此长时间地离开母亲的视线。可是这个时候，他的母亲只能将他拜托给可以信赖的专业人士。毕竟，此刻亚历山大陛下的母亲光是处理政务便已耗尽了全身的气力。

艾芳默默地替丈夫更换着披风，夫妇二人的眼神在一瞬间交汇。温柔的夫人扣好披风，她伸出手，捧住米达麦亚的脸，微微踮起脚，用自己的额头触碰他的额头。像一只母狼在莽莽草原上与披着风霜的头狼亲昵相偎。

蜜色头发的元帅沉默着搂紧妻子，仿佛这样能够汲取更多的温暖。

 

“奥贝斯坦的家人来了吗？”希尔德走在走廊上，身后跟着一群人。

“军务尚书的管家拉贝纳特正候在元帅的停灵室外面。”

“是吗。”希尔德轻轻地说着，转身向奥贝斯坦的停灵室走去。简短的安抚遗族及哀悼之后，希尔德回到了办公室。

布拉格尚书和李希特尚书首当其冲，先行拿到了摄政皇太后签字的国葬筹备书，皇帝亚历山大一世继位宣告等文件。

接着，摄政皇太后希尔格尔陛下在六位一级上将晋升元帅的授衔书上签下了自己的名字，并加盖了玺印。事实上还有一份七人的授勋决定，但是勋赏发放需要军务省做第一道的工作，目前的军务省……希尔德以体谅的心态，将这项事务稍稍压后。所谓事分轻重缓急。

然后，工部尚书古尔克拿到了皇帝陵寝修建的授权书——皇太后以一己之力压下了工部省脑补的规模近二十八个足球场的大型纪念堂。这件事的起因是这样的，工部尚书古尔克和财政尚书李希特猫在贝尔塞底会议室外走廊的一角，一路从二十八个足球场讨价还价到十八个——李希特尚书能拨付的预算实际只有四个足球场大。如果不是国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵及时叫停并知会了希尔德，财政尚书可能会在“八个足球场大”处妥协——然后回家压榨自己的下属们从牙缝里再抠点预算出来。最终，帝国中枢敲定在费沙的阵亡将士陵园内为凯撒修建一座十米见方的陵寝。以白色大理石作为主体，至于其他设计方面的事宜，还是聘请专业人士来发挥比较妥当。希尔德继续在各项事务之中贯彻自己的用人方针。

“米达麦亚卿还是更愿意以宇宙舰队司令官的身份参加陛下的葬礼吧。”希尔德深吸了一口气，暂时把解除渥夫根·米达麦亚元帅宇宙舰队司令官职务，任命渥夫根·米达麦亚元帅为国务尚书的职务任免书放在了一旁。这份文件等到凯撒葬礼结束后再签。

最后，希尔德在国务尚书玛林道夫的辞职书上签字同意——玛林道夫伯爵的国务尚书职务免除决定将于八月四日——即预定的凯撒莱因哈特一世葬礼结束的当天开始生效。内阁的文官们看到这份文件时似乎松了一口气。国务尚书一职的继任人选在先皇弥留之际就已经由希尔格尔陛下亲自敲定了，那位大人也表达了对这一决定的遵从。文官们在把脑海里密集飞过的“外戚专政”、“改朝换代”之类的词汇抹掉之后，却也不免忧心起来，一位从武官系统跨入国务尚书职务的上司，不知会给各省部的工作带来怎样的新冲击……

可是，被瞩目着的候任国务尚书与现任国务尚书心思都不在这些职务任免上。米达麦亚元帅坐在桌前，默诵着秘书拟写好的新闻稿。即将卸任的国务尚书玛林道夫在繁忙的工作之余远远望见自己的女儿，心如刀绞。

 

从凌晨三点五十分开始到凌晨六点钟为止，国玺管理官整整盖了近三个小时的玺印。用印监督官换了两拨，这会儿正准备换第三拨，可他只有一个人。盖玉玺是一门学问，既要保证玺印图象清晰饱满，又要保证文书干净整洁，不能歪斜，不能重影——新帝国的改革似乎还没进化到宫廷和中枢里，罗严克拉姆王朝仍然保留了高登巴姆的人工盖印机制，如果多给希尔德和莱因哈特一点时间，他们多半能讨论出“为什么不用电子盖戳机”这种话题并付诸实践。然而，时间女神并未给这对夫妇这样的机会。

盖完不知道第几号文件，掌玺官的手似乎都在发抖。可是与他一样签了三个多小时字的皇太后却仿佛不知疲倦一般，签发文件的速度丝毫没有减慢。

“陛下，休息一下吧。”侍女佛耶巴哈小姐这样劝着。她为希尔德拿来了早餐。

“放在那儿吧。”希尔德签字的手慢了下来，似乎没有停下的意思。

“亚历克呢？”母亲首先问起了儿子。亚历克自出生以来，还是头一次离开她这么长时间。

“殿……陛下还在睡觉呢。”玛丽嘉回答。

“大公妃呢？”未亡人问起了丈夫的长姊，那是他在这世上剩下的唯二血亲之中，对他影响最为深刻的那位。

“大公妃殿下刚刚睡下。多亏了米达麦亚夫人，殿下总算愿意去休息一会儿了。”玛丽嘉再次回答。经历过柊馆大火和贝尔塞底遇袭的小侍女在这令人心碎的夜晚反而成了贝尔塞底里最坚强的侍从。一连帮五个慌手慌脚的家伙善后，吩咐厨房为熬夜的内阁重臣们准备夜宵，还陪着皇妃希尔格尔为凯撒莱因哈特守灵——临时皇宫柊馆的总管先生在那夜的冲天大火里牺牲于地球教的枪下。为了保护皇妃、大公妃及尚未出生的皇子，他将四个地球教教徒引至了相反的方向，最后身中十枪身亡。从柊馆的废墟里找到他的遗体时，已没人能够凭借外表认出他来。老柊馆的职员们以生命履职，活下来的人又怎么能懈怠。

如今的临时皇宫贝尔塞底暂时没有总管。几个柊馆幸存的老资格侍从和侍女轮流承担总管的工作，直到效率不佳的宫内省找到合适的人选填补空缺。玛丽嘉·冯·佛耶巴哈来自玛林道夫伯爵府，她的正式职位是“皇妃近侍”，然而，作为柊馆祝融夜的幸存者，玛丽嘉也需要分担一部分总管的工作。

大家似乎都忘了，玛丽嘉今年还不到二十岁。

“玛丽嘉，发布会结束后你也去休息吧。”希尔德对陪着她熬过一夜的少女说道。

“我不累，陛下。”黑发的少女摇头，“啊，对了，掌玺官先生的早餐我帮您放在休息室了。您也辛苦了一晚上，休息一下吧。”明眸的小侍女对一旁精疲力尽的国玺管理官这样说着。

“十分感谢。那么，下官暂且告退。”国玺管理官不是笨蛋，他读懂了佛耶巴哈小姐用眼神传递的信号。

希尔德对掌玺官点点头。

门扉开启又合上的声音终于让希尔德签文件的手停了下来。

“您该吃早餐了，希尔德小姐。爷爷说，人啊，不管再怎么悲伤，也是要填饱肚子的。食物落进胃里，人暖和起来，就不会被任何难过打垮。”玛丽嘉用柔和的声音这样说着。

签字的笔突然掉在了地上。玛丽嘉弯下身替希尔德捡起了笔。

那支笔并未被人接过去。希尔德茫然地望着面前的侍女，眼神迷茫。

脑中紧绷的弦在一声异响后崩裂。

玛林道夫伯爵停住了脚步，准备敲门的手悬停在半空。他听到门里传来断断续续的哭声。开始只是细微的抽噎，后来是压低了的呜咽，最后则是捂在手帕里的隐忍哭泣。声音的主人他十分熟悉，那个哭声他也十分熟悉。十多年前的一场葬礼之前，伯爵曾听到过一模一样的哭声。

那时候希尔德失去了母亲。

今天的希尔德失去了丈夫。

她的父亲站在门外，沉默着，最终没有敲响那扇门，而是径自走开。国务尚书的步伐异常缓慢，他的肩膀略呈颓态，仿佛一夜间老了十岁。

 

被米达麦亚夫人劝说着勉强睡下的安妮罗洁，仅仅过了半个小时便被自己的梦惊醒，枕上满是泪痕。她披衣坐起，用手指揉着太阳穴。那不是一个让人悲伤的梦，也不是一个喜悦的梦。她梦见那个红发青年的背影，渐行渐远，渐行渐远。她焦急地大叫着“齐格”，红发的高个子却没有回头。安妮罗洁慌张地追赶，踉踉跄跄地被自己的裙子绊倒，重重摔在地上。她浑身疼痛，却还是爬了起来，一边追赶着红发青年，一边回头呼唤弟弟。可是，她的身后并没有弟弟。等她再度转过头时，却发现弟弟竟不知何时便已与齐格并肩同行。他们一边说着话，一边朝着更远的地方大步走去。安妮罗洁用尽全身的力气奋力追赶，而红发青年与金发青年的身影却在慢慢地变淡，变淡，仿佛日光下渐渐褪色的油画，又像是被潮水冲刷的沙之城堡，最终完全地消失在了空气里。天地间白茫茫一片，只剩下了安妮罗洁自己。她呆呆地站在原地，感觉自己的心撕成了两半，被人扔进火里。

安妮罗洁不再需要睡眠，她宁愿清醒。起居室外静悄悄的，王朝的官员们都在楼下，这一层显得格外寂静。她离开自己的寝室，让双腿带着自己本能地向某个房间走去。门边的宪兵向她敬礼，为她推开了房门。门里的保姆和亲卫队警觉地抬头，发现来者是安妮罗洁，默默地起身行礼。

亚历克在自己的摇篮里睡得正香。安妮罗洁凝视着孩子的睡颜，情不自禁地伸出手指，轻轻地触碰孩子的小手。在这个房间里还有一个摇篮，里面睡得香甜的是菲利克斯·米达麦亚。摇篮是亚历克大公……不，皇帝亚历山大一世陛下友情出借的。菲利克斯和亚历山大都不是闹夜的孩子。对他们来说，在晚上十点被叫醒（注1），然后相会于凯撒莱因哈特的病榻旁，最终在满室的压抑气氛里哭了个底朝天——是非常累的。分别嘬了一瓶奶之后，二人被艾芳瑟琳和安妮罗洁带到婴儿间哄着睡觉。现在，宇宙里最负盛名的婴儿和他还叫不出名字的好友皆睡得正酣，各自吹着泡泡。亚历克还没学会翻身，仰面睡着，菲尼倒是睡姿清奇，做梦也在吧唧嘴。

意识到这房间里的两个孩子恐怕是现在贝尔塞底里唯二能够坦然安睡的人，安妮罗洁微微地提起了嘴角。这样绵软可爱的孩子，他们是否知道自己在这一天里见证了一段值得铭记的历史？又是否知道刚刚逝去的人对他们而言意味着什么？大概……大概他们还需要一段时间，才能明白自己在七月二十六日这天经历了什么。

安妮罗洁抚摸着菲利克斯的柔软的发，心想：这两个孩子如今都没有了亲生父亲，不过菲利克斯是幸运的，米达麦亚元帅会是一位永远爱他的父亲。而亚历克呢……

安妮罗洁望着小小的金发婴儿。

我……

安妮罗洁在心底做了个决定。大概，在她的双腿无意识地将她带往生者而非往生者身旁之时，她便已经做出了决定。

 

新闻发布会由米达麦亚元帅主持。按照拟好的稿件将一切事宜宣读完毕，米达麦亚离开镁光灯时心情有如从杨威利手下救回自己半个舰队一样轻松——或者说，有种逃出生天般的感觉。

……这个比喻听上去一点也不吉利。

得了吧，今天还有什么吉利的事情？

米达麦亚扶着奥贝斯坦的灵柩，看着透明棺椁里的军务尚书。诅咒着这个家伙的人千千万，自己和……也曾经是这些人中的一员。然而，真看到这个家伙躺在冰冷的棺材里，他反而没有了那份强烈的心情。

一级上将们在瞻仰军务尚书遗容时也由各自的表情流露出了内心的感受。与奥贝斯坦同龄的宪兵总监克斯拉不在这里，他还在费沙街面上面无表情地碾压，像面粉筛一样一遍又一遍地筛着费沙可能还残留的地球教余孽和可能残存的鲁宾斯基余党。顺便还要揪出给德维利提供资金援助、军火支持和行动支持的那些地沟里的老鼠——从柊馆大火到现在已经被他洗过一遍两遍三四遍的帝都费沙竟然还能出现地球教残党，解决完这些事情之后，他必须再次向摄政皇太后陛下请罪。另外，对于奥贝斯坦被炸身亡这件事，克斯拉从头到尾都觉得自己像是被人耍了一道。如果不是他的情报网和宪兵队在贝尔塞底守卫上出了问题，那么就是军务省军情局或者是奥贝斯坦他自己出了问题。在这个问题上，克斯拉拒绝承认自己有任何的工作失误——分析了贝尔塞底遇袭现场的弹道和地球教进攻路线之后，克斯拉认为背着他拿贝尔塞底做了个局的奥贝斯坦把所有的一切都算计好了。

凯撒离世后的第一个小时，劳苦功高的宪兵总监揪着菲尔纳的衣领将他摁在墙上，大致了解了军务省的工作情况和奥贝斯坦的具体策划。现在他有一百二十万个理由相信奥贝斯坦的死根本就不是什么意外，而是这家伙把最后狂欢嘉年华的老鼠往他自己身上引。

这算什么？给陛下殉葬？完成了自己预定的任务之后以极端的方式功成身退？又或者是对未来基本绝望干脆提早去瓦尔哈拉报到？

开什么玩笑？！克斯拉不是一个易怒的人，可是奥贝斯坦的做法隐隐约约地踩过了他的红线。克斯拉亲眼见证了柊馆的大火，对他来说，临时皇宫是必须以命相护的存在，而不是什么愚蠢的赌注。理智上宪兵总监可以理解奥贝斯坦的计策及其有效性，但情感上克斯拉不能接受这种做法——大概没有什么人能在情感上接受奥贝斯坦的任何做法。

比克斯拉心情更加复杂的是坚定的帝国军“奥贝斯坦去死党”党魁毕典菲尔特。他瞪着棺材里的人，捏着拳头，不知道是想上去把那个人晃醒再大战二百回，还是对躺在这里的人是奥贝斯坦这件事出现了本能的生理性排斥。瓦列怅然地叹着气，不是为了奥贝斯坦，而是为了另一个人。已故僚友鲁兹曾说要在奥贝斯坦的葬礼上“一边念悼词一边在心里吐舌头”（注2），瓦列是诸将中唯一一个听过这番话的人。奥贝斯坦的死讯传出后，想想鲁兹竟走在了奥贝斯坦的前头，失去了念悼词的机会，义肢的提督唏嘘着与同僚们分享了这段往事。

最后，一级上将们公推瓦列担任奥贝斯坦元帅治丧委员会的代表。简单来说，从今天开始到八月四日，他真的得写出一篇给奥贝斯坦的悼词并于当天当众朗读——也算替鲁兹完成未竟的心愿。梅克林格皱着眉头轻轻摇晃着脑袋，不知在想些什么。叹着气的缪拉和依然悄无声息的艾齐纳哈是最正常的同僚，他们规规矩矩地站在那儿默哀三分钟，然后按照帝国军的风俗行了告别礼——那是一个非正式的礼节，在敬完军礼之后，右手直接抬起，以手刀的姿势举过头顶，随后从身体侧边划下，在心脏部位用力敲击一下，最终放下。这是一种拟军刀礼，象征着对战友的惜别与敬重，同时还藏着一份从今往后无缘星海再同行的遗憾。

还是……有一丝的遗憾吧。人们看着奥贝斯坦的灵柩，心底里五味杂陈。

“皇太后陛下说，正式的授衔仪式将在陛下的葬礼之后举行。”在米达麦亚念完新闻稿的四十分钟之后，他站在奥贝斯坦的停灵室外面，对僚友们传达着这样无趣的话：“但是，她希望你们明天到大本营去一趟。”

“遵命。”

 

大本营改建自旧费沙时代的迎宾馆。这里本没有觐见厅，充当着临时大礼堂角色的是迎宾馆最大的宴会厅。上一次诸将齐聚于此还是今年的新年宴会。那时候啊，这里的每一丝空气都充斥着喜悦，金色的香槟酒冒着欢快的起泡，觥筹交错，光影交织间的每一张面孔都是红润饱满的，每个人都昂扬着精神，叽叽喳喳地谈论着未出世的皇子或者皇女，讨论着即将来临的皇帝大婚典礼。谁也不会想到，不过半年光景，这种喜悦便被悲伤取代。富丽堂皇的宴会厅里一片冷寂，布置灵堂的工作人员尚未抵达，装着各类物品的箱子堆在门外的台阶下。宫内省的司礼官们小跑着，从这头到那头，又从那头到这头——每个人都恨不得多生一双手，再加一对翅膀。

门外和门内几乎是两个世界。走廊上繁忙的宫内省工作人员与诸将抵达时空无一人的觐见厅形成了鲜明的对比。

七位战士在这空旷的大厅尽头望见了他们今日最不想看见的东西。

空王座。

那空空如也的玉座刺痛了每一个提督的眼睛。率先表达自己心情的还是黑枪主官。橘发猛将沉重地单膝跪地，向着无主的王座行了一个礼。罗严克拉姆王朝的皇帝对臣子的礼节要求极低。莱因哈特不喜欢用威权压迫他人向自己屈膝，也不喜欢看着部将对自己低下头颅——从罗严克拉姆元帅府时代开始，莱因哈特麾下的将官，永远是帝国军中脊梁最硬头抬得最高的一群。他们很少向什么人行跪礼，除了请罪或是真心的臣服与敬仰，他们的膝盖永远不会着地。他们的主君就是最骄傲的，那么追随主君的海鹫，也必然是星河间最桀骜的猛禽。

希尔格尔陛下的裙摆出现在众人的面前。繁复沉重的丧服，只是没用黑纱覆面。暗金色的头发在朝阳下竟也显得有些暗淡。与她共事五年有余的帝国提督们不由得垂下眼帘，似乎是不忍心看到身着丧服的前僚友。

“诸位提督辛苦了。从今往后，新银河帝国的稳固还需要仰仗诸卿。这也是……陛下所希望的。”希尔德这样说道。似乎是向最后留下来的人们道一声珍重，也像是同未来将与她一起前行的战友表达感激。

“万死不辞。”率先回应希尔德的人名叫梅克林格。说出来的话与他平日里的风格截然不同。在场众人之中，梅克林格是与希尔德私交最好的僚友之一。在秘书官伯爵小姐的时代，梅克林格便时常与其往来。除受希尔德所托去看望过邱梅尔男爵之外，梅克林格偶尔也会在二人共同的友人维斯特帕列男爵夫人处遇到她。生性对色彩异常敏锐的梅克林格发现希尔德的眼眶下有一丝盖不住的阴影。

“遵皇帝莱因哈特一世陛下之御命，现授予艾伦斯特·冯·艾齐纳哈一级上将、伍尔利·克斯拉一级上将、奈特哈尔·缪拉一级上将、奥古斯特·沙姆艾尔·瓦列一级上将及弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特一级上将帝国元帅军衔。新银河帝国皇妃希尔格尔·冯·罗严克拉姆，新帝国历三年七月二十八日。”希尔德打开授衔书，宣读了晋升决定。她完全按照莱因哈特的遗愿，在他过世之后，以她本人的名义为六位一级上将晋元帅衔。旨意来自“凯撒莱因哈特”，发出元帅衔的是“皇妃希尔格尔”。这份授衔书，成了皇帝莱因哈特一世颁布的最后一份御旨，大概也是“皇妃（Kaiserin）”希尔格尔的最后一份。希尔德本可以用自己的名义直接发出敕命，然而在咨询过司法省等省部的相关人士后，她依然选择将皇帝莱因哈特一世落在文书上，作为敕命的发出者。

希尔德知晓凯撒的心意，也设身处地地考虑提督们的感受。不管现在的身份为何，希尔德始终是凯撒莱因哈特信赖的心腹，提督们信赖的同僚。这个身份，永远不需要过去时。她知道，比起受到摄政皇太后的册封，提督们更希望得到的是来自凯撒的褒奖。这是追随主君矢志不渝的海鹫们最大的荣耀。

在这大殿里的每个人都明白这份心意。滚烫的血与不能流的泪，他们藏在胸膛里。对万亿星辰发誓，誓死守护凯撒莱因哈特曾守护的一切。

 

 

葬礼来临前的日子是最难熬的。七月二十七日开始，菲尔纳上将暂代军务尚书一职。每天只睡四个小时。偷得半刻空闲，他便坐在自己的局长办公室里，两眼放空。帝国军的后勤被服处开了三班倒，在七月三十一日就把六位一级上将的元帅礼服赶制了出来。当然，配着军礼服一起送到元帅们手中的，还有大祭典用的黑色披风。

瓦列花了整整三天的时间才写好悼词。用的是网络搜索引擎，复制粘贴复制粘贴——毕竟他不可能按自己的本心大笔一挥，或者干脆将毕典菲尔特的发言“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈奥贝斯坦竟然死了说好的祸害遗千年呢这么早就证明自己还算是个人类真是辛苦你了你说你到处蹦哒玩冷血主义最后把自己给玩掉了真是太没劲了活该吧活该吧活该海拉（Hela）那个老魔女一定跟你特别相配……”——整理成悼词。然而真让他打着官腔一本正经地以溢美之辞为奥贝斯坦唱颂歌，火龙的主官显然也干不出来。最后，实在看不下去的副官替他把悼词从头改到尾，修改程度基本等于重写。不管怎么说成品看上去还像模像样的。等瓦列想起来这种活应该让奥贝斯坦的直属单位军务省来干时已是七月三十一日清晨。他紧急给菲尔纳挂了个电话，刚睡下不过两个小时的菲尔纳用一种接近于飞升的表情望着TV电话那头的长官。在这通电话的结尾，菲尔纳以坚决但不失礼貌的态度请求瓦列阁下使用已经准备好的稿子。

七月二十九日开始，凯撒莱因哈特停灵于费沙大本营大觐见厅并那里举行告别仪式。宫内省在大本营的东西两个大门口设置了留言簿。赶来为皇帝送行的民众把留言簿写满了一本又一本。事实上，从七月二十六号开始，费沙大本营围墙外面的花束就不曾断过，最多的时候曾经一度把大本营外的大马路也堵得水泄不通。宇宙港每天飞的船入港大于出港，人们从四面八方赶来，涌向他们想去的那个地方。

到了八月一日，费沙十四个宇宙港全线出台限流政策。南半球的六个港转运减半，北半球诸港施行准入制。常规航班外的班次一律不进场。货港限流，跟船船员数量严格把控，禁止超载。工部省交通局电告各宙域宇宙港，对飞往费沙的宇宙船实施限出政策。同时，费沙的宇宙港及各大交通枢纽的安检级别升至最高。这个措施一度造成费沙最大宇宙港安检排队平均时长超过三小时/人次。好在随后进行了疏导性分流，并增设了不少安检窗口，才不至于让宇宙港塞成瘫痪。警察和宪兵全数出动，帝都防卫司令部地面部队及外太空轨道部队二十四小时待命，费沙周边部队进入战备状态，宇宙舰队司令部全线待机。

当然，启动应急预案的可不仅仅是看得见摸得着的宇宙港和各机关单位。受皇帝离世的影响，费沙中央大区的花卉交易市场在八月一号时差点因供给失衡而崩盘，不得不关门歇业十个小时，内部调整后再行复业。另一方面，财政省也针对国丧期间的市场给出了指导性的意见及必要的政策调控。尤其是金融市场……不，应该说，尤其是受大丧影响最为深重的股市。费沙指数和奥丁指数在七月二十七日单日分别下挫3%和3.5%，全版惨绿——连多年坚挺的军工股都一路跳水。跌了三天之后费指勉强在22000点站住了脚跟，奥指还在持续震荡下跌。全银河的股民哀嚎一片。凯撒驾崩三天蒸发了近三千亿马克的市值——要知道上次全宇宙股市大血崩还是同盟彻底退出历史舞台那天。海尼森证券交易所关门歇业三天，复市后海尼森标准指数一天之内狂泻10%，惨不忍睹地打破了股指的历史记录与单日证券行业从业人员的跳楼指数。费沙金融街混饭吃的人们在短短数年里尝遍了世态炎凉。然而，给他们带来这种过山车体验的人如今已经永远地退市了。

世事无常，世事无常！人们不由得唏嘘感叹。

“摄政皇太后希尔格尔到底靠谱不靠谱？”“新帝国历以来日见起色的银河经济今后将走向何处？”“今年新出台的几项政策看上去像是命途多舛，一朝天子一朝臣，你们说要害部门今年会不会大换血？”“还有，这样一来年初风传的降息到底降还是不降？”——凯撒驾崩后街面上议论的话题里，有那么几支目的明确内容鲜明。普罗大众都是很实在的，一天三餐柴米油盐酱醋茶。皇帝莱因哈特活着给他们以战争终结修养生息的盼头，如今他走了，难过者有，惶惶者亦有。大抵也没人能算出来此二者究竟谁比谁多。

不过，大多数人都觉得皇帝还是活着好呀。凯撒健在，未知数只有一半，凯撒走了，已知数里又有一半变成了未知数。人们这样感叹着，也不知是真的在凭吊凯撒，或是在感怀自己所生活的时代。

 

八月二日，菲利克斯·米达麦亚发烧了。半夜里吐了黄水，紧急送至费沙医科大学附属医院，诊断为肠胃炎伴热伤风。七八月的天气，对孩子来说确实不甚舒适。艾芳瑟琳在做母亲上还有很多需要学习的知识，雇佣保姆和家庭医生的提案也再次被排上了日程。考虑到最近大家都很忙，这些事情大概要等到……等到陛下的葬礼结束后再处理。于是，艾芳瑟琳抱着菲利克斯，海因里希·冯·朗贝兹提着婴儿用品，在医院急诊室里陪菲尼挂吊瓶。坐在一旁的病友瞅着小妇人貌美如花胡乱地搭讪，随口问艾芳瑟琳这个跟她来的少年是孩子的什么人。艾芳瑟琳想了一下，在哥哥和舅舅两个回答选项里选择了哥哥。孩子的哥哥望着搭讪的家伙，眼睛瞪得比铜铃大，眼神里写满了恫吓。

于是从这天开始，海因里希·冯·朗贝兹正式成为了菲利克斯·米达麦亚不知道打哪儿来的表哥。

这段时间里生病的不止菲利克斯一个人。七月二十九日开始持续发烧的艾密尔·冯·齐列终于在八月二日这天从床上爬了起来。贝尔塞底的厨房特地给他做了几天的病号餐。没什么味道的水煮麦片，清淡得几乎找不到咸味的鱼粥，面条搭配煮烂的西兰花，还有不知道什么东西搅在一块儿做成的康复专用蔬菜汁。凯撒的离世对艾密尔的身心造成了严重的打击，贝尔塞底里的每个人都知道，也都能体谅小少年的心情。尽管如此，躺了几天，艾密尔也躺明白了一些事情。

“变异性剧症胶原病如果能治愈的话，陛下就不会离世了。”侍从生艾密尔心想。他曾经对凯撒莱因哈特说过自己的理想，他想成为一名医生。现在，不是“想”，而是“一定要”，他一定要成为一名能够治愈变异性剧症胶原病的医生。这不仅是为了莱因哈特陛下，更是为了……为了艾密尔自己。

这几天本是贝尔塞底最忙的时候，可他生病竟什么忙也帮不上，幼校生感到十分地愧疚。病刚好，也不敢去亚历……亚历山大陛下的房间。侍从侍女们体恤着艾密尔的心情和身体状况，把他的活全都瓜分了。艾密尔明显地空闲下来，无事可做的时候，他就坐在贝尔塞底的草坪上，望着青空上的白云。

上一次这样坐在草坪上似乎还是在海尼森的时候。艾密尔坐在那儿，听着凯撒说话。陛下的声音是那么柔和，锐气被他收敛在冰蓝的眸底。那时候艾密尔觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人，他和陛下之间的距离，比任何人都要近。

人一旦离开了之后，记忆反而鲜明起来。那些与陛下相处时细微的时光，此刻的艾密尔都能轻而易举地回忆起来。每一个片刻都是他需要珍藏一辈子的宝物。

陛下……

 

八月三日，天气多云转晴。天气预报说，明天是个晴朗的天气。费沙的气候总体干燥而少雨，像七月二十六日那样的大暴雨并不多见。在雷欧波特于此建立自由贸易行星之时，这里便是“干燥的不毛之地”，即便中央大区位于绿植带里，也并不是个降水丰沛的地方。（注4）菲利克斯的烧退了，母亲抱着他回了家。得知消息的希尔德让御医前来探望，艾芳瑟琳看着进门一字排开的四位御医，突然间领悟到希尔德的意思。凯撒的离世对御医们来说何尝不是充满了打击与挫败感。首席御医一脸灰败之相，他颓然地坐在米达麦亚家的客厅里，沉默地从自己的出诊箱里拿出了听诊器。菲利克斯用口水吹了个泡泡，“啪叽”地破了，蹭了首席御医一手——神情沮丧的医生竟然笑了出来。

这是首席医官数日来第一次露出笑容。

“若是诸位没有什么要紧的事，不妨多坐一会儿。我还有一些关于婴幼儿疾病的问题想请教各位。”艾芳这样说着，端上了咖啡。

御医们相互对视了一眼，点点头。

即便自己亦身陷深潭之中，也不忘为他人抛出一根救命的秸秆——希尔德就是这样一个人。

八月四日凌晨一点三十分。艾密尔·冯·齐列穿着整齐的丧服，蜷缩在凯撒夫妇起居室门外的走廊上，他把头埋在膝盖里轻声地呜咽。门开了。有人递给艾密尔一条手帕。

“走吧，艾密尔。”黑纱下的人轻声说着，仿佛害怕惊扰谁的永眠。

 

 

今天，人们为马其顿的国王送葬。他披坚执锐，所向披靡，率万千铁甲。他永远疾驰于征途上，他的终点是无尽的俄刻阿诺斯。今天，人们为尤利乌斯·凯撒送葬。罗马的执政官，不朽的英灵。他所至之处，为之征服，他所见之大城，恢宏磅礴，装点人类的文明。今天，人们为凯撒莱因哈特送葬。他的灵魂镌刻于万千星点，他摧毁了朽坏的过去，他创造了崭新的未来。他的征途是永恒的星海。

而现在，征途尚远，可他却已抵达彼岸。

 

 

 

八月四日，国葬日。

 

 

 

国葬之后是为期一周的国丧期。自七月二十六日至八月十二日，各娱乐场所每日营业时间限制为四个小时。禁止在公共场所播放舞曲。当然娱乐场所也是有限定的，诸如舞厅、KTV和酒吧都受到了限制，正常的餐馆和文化场所则并不在此范围之内。电影院之类的反而好端端地营业着。

“这算哪门子国丧期？”一个心向高登巴姆的遗老望着灯火通明的大酒店满腹牢骚。

八月五日，内阁会议。有人提到应该在国丧期限制电视台播放娱乐节目和肥皂剧甚至广告——最好是每天滚动播放国丧新闻，同时应该对网络社交平台、网络媒体和视频网站等也采取更严厉的限制，严禁人们议论先皇得失功过，禁止人们在网上观看娱乐节目等等。希尔德很有耐心地听完了所有的“禁止”，开口问道：“费沙电视台今天播放什么节目？”

在座者面面相觑。

“早上晨间新闻后，费沙电视台放送了一档名叫《主妇的厨房》的料理制作节目。中午午餐时他们在播放费沙动物园的熊猫纪录片。”希尔德微笑，“料理节目今天做的是蛋包饭，看上去非常美味。那么，诸卿一会儿就留下来用晚餐吧。”大本营的厨房……今天做蛋包饭。

留在贝尔塞底的安妮罗洁在空空如也的房间里显得有些坐立难安，侍女们为她打开了立体TV，弄些声响，这样似乎能好受一些。希尔德陪安妮罗洁吃了早饭和午饭，用餐过后，她陪着安妮罗洁坐了一会儿。希尔德拿着遥控器换了数台，发现所有的频道都在重播昨天的国葬，就只有费沙电视台我行我素，不愧自由都市费沙的电视台，堪称业界清流（注4）。

“这是臣下的失职，臣下这就去通知费沙电视台——”工部尚书古尔克站了起来，在心里把广播电视管理局局长剐了一万遍。

“不，吾的意思是，像费沙电视台这样就很不错。”希尔德不紧不慢地说：“或者，诸卿希望吾与大公妃每日打开电视时，看到的都是先皇葬礼及其相关新闻吗？”希尔德用一种比较温和的方式表达自己的意思。

“这……”

“葬礼不过是一时的。民众还要继续生活下去，作为遗族的人也要生活下去。强制剥夺别人的快乐与正常的生活，强行塞给他人丧事的感受，这些行为都是不适宜的。”希尔德对满室的帝国重臣这样说道：“即便是先皇也不会愿意看到这样的光景。人们有自己的生活，诸位作为帝国中枢，应引导和疏导，而不是强制与命令。罗严克拉姆王朝与新银河帝国还有很长的路要走，诸卿断不能把自己活回高登巴姆时代。”摄政皇太后的意思已经十分清楚，在座的均是帝国翘楚，并没有哪个人是听不明白话的傻瓜。

八月五日下午的内阁会议上，摄政皇太后颁布旨意，禁止任何人以任何形式强迫他人在公共场合对皇帝的离世表示哀悼。有人当场就对摄政提出了不满——现行的国丧期规范比起高登巴姆时期简略过了头不说，再对礼节的程度进行限制，那就是对先皇不敬。

“尊敬是从心底里发出来的，而不是表演在脸上的。吾还记得先皇登基之时，就有类似的情况。在同僚们举杯或者聚会时，没有高呼皇帝万岁的人就会被他人指责，甚至于所谓的‘不敬’会被记在考核表上影响仕途（注5）。当时先皇陛下对这种风气就采取过严厉的制止措施。今时今日，又有人因为没有在广场大屏幕重播国葬时肃立默哀而被人‘密告’到了吾的跟前——这样的场景，与那时有何不同？先皇在世尚不在意这些无聊的表演，吾所能做的，就是按照先皇的心意行事。”希尔德站在大本营十六层的花岗岩室里，对着帝国重臣们这样说着。这里的每一张面孔，以后恐怕都要与她朝夕相处。凯撒刚刚离去，希尔德眼前的湖水便泛起波澜，日后，还不知有什么更多的事情在等待着她。

她所能做的，就只有如此了。

对于莱因哈特来说，死亡并不是值得恐惧的事情。人们笑着唱着幸福地生活着，才是他将宇宙握在手中的最终目标。他不需要高登巴姆式的虚情假意——那些不是发自本心而是受到胁迫的所谓“礼仪”，那些假模假式的爱戴与拥护，莱因哈特只会觉得反胃。而“我们都每天向凯撒的画像鞠躬，每天高喊凯撒万岁，你不跟着我们一起喊，你就是反贼，你就有二心”——这种莫名其妙的标准更会让莱因哈特恶心。正是因为希尔德了解并深知莱因哈特的个性，才会在莱因哈特离开之后，做出如此这般的种种决定。

换成奥贝斯坦，风格大概会是“凯撒已经去了瓦尔哈拉，为死者制定冗余的礼仪规章对活人又有什么意义？”——总之大概会让人感到特别不舒服。两种方式一个意思，爱戴凯撒的人自然而然地会为凯撒的离世而哀伤，而对凯撒无感的人会因为多出来的鞠躬和敬礼，少掉的电视节目而感受到庄严肃穆的氛围吗？答案显然是不能。

那么做这些多余的事情又有何用？

偶尔的，希尔德也是会坐在办公桌后面，脑补奥贝斯坦还活着的剧情。帝国军的理性之壁就是如此深刻的一个人，就算离开了，也会让人感觉他还活着。

 

国丧期间，海鹫俱乐部暂停营业。帝国军内部也有条例——严禁帝国军人在此期间出入娱乐场所，在公共场合聚餐饮宴。事实上即便没有条例，帝国军的将士们也会自发地服丧。他们失去的是群鹫之首，伤心还来不及，怎会有愉悦的心情开怀畅饮。

但勤务之余独坐家中心里也会觉得郁闷。海鹫去不成了，还有同僚的家里可以去。不能酗酒，至少可以一起喝一杯。少少地喝一杯，以酒凭吊他们的主君。

八月六日晚上，开了一天的会干了一天的活，精神与肉体双重疲惫的帝国元帅们相约齐聚于梅克林格府上。以收集艺术品为兴趣的梅克林格不仅家中宽敞有好酒，关键是，没有婴儿。

“敬凯撒。”元帅们站起来，杯子碰在一起，发出清脆的声音。尔后诸将将杯中之酒倾于地上，以此寄托哀思。

连日来元帅们胸口都压着大石，这一杯酒虽不见得能把石头给溶解了，但至少能让他们舒畅一些。

军人们早就习惯了生离死别，只是凯撒的离世对他们来说实在是一种打击。过去他们以“不灭的黄金狮子旗”为荣耀，如今……不，如今仍是“不灭的黄金狮子旗”！就算凯撒逝去又如何，我们还在！我们……我们……

元帅们静静地坐在那里，看着彼此的脸，就像七月二十六日凌晨那样，不发一语。

“陛下此刻已抵达英灵殿了吧。留在地上的我们，还得把该做的事情做完。今年的防务和裁军都要完成，我很快就要转入国务尚书的职位了。今后帝国军与宇宙舰队的事务，就拜托给诸位了。”米达麦亚首先开腔。提的也不是什么轻松愉快的话题。

“任命书下来了？”

“下来了。”

“那宇宙舰队这边的任命书呢？司令官的职务大概是缪拉接手，副司令官呢？”毕典菲尔特看着其他人。摄政皇太后似乎优先安排了内政方面的工作，军方这边不知是特别放心还是其他什么原由，至今尚未进行清晰的安排。

“过渡时期由缪拉暂代司令官一职。至于正式任命嘛，昨天内阁开会之后，摄政陛下召我过去商讨过司令官与副司令官的任免——我向她提议由司令官由缪拉出任，副司令官由瓦列出任。”

“瓦列挺好。”毕典菲尔特点点头。至少比艾齐纳哈好……好点……他实在无法想象副司令官靠打响指开会的场景。

“另外，凯撒薨逝，大本营似乎也失去了存在的意义。摄政陛下昨天与我谈及是否裁撤大本营恢复统帅本部，进而将帝国军归回三长官状态。”元帅之首就算转职做国务尚书，大概也还是有大把的帝国军的事务需要他提供建议。

“这个提议甚好。”瓦列抚摸着自己的义肢道：“梅克林格的大本营幕僚总监可以直接平移，做统帅本部长。”前大本营幕僚总监玛林道夫如今是决定大本营存续与否的人，若是她处理军队人事，绝对比其他什么人要明快得多。这让元帅们也轻松不少。

“统帅……本部长啊……”熟悉的词汇让米达麦亚不由得低声喃喃起来。他把这个声音压在了唇齿之间，僚友们谈论着各自的话题，谁都没听到疾风之狼的低语。

“关于这个，我原本想向皇太后陛下递交申请，在大本营裁撤后把克斯拉兼任的帝都防卫司令部的工作接过来。”一个战壕的战友，梅克林格还是能够体谅克斯拉的难处。况且高登巴姆王朝时期他就曾在帝都防卫司令部任过职，再次接手类似的工作想必也不会太过为难。“可惜现阶段帝国军里缺了那个奥贝斯坦，显得更缺人手了。如果真的撤大本营，我也不能就这么把统帅本部和原来的幕僚团放着不管。”梅克林格也有梅克林格的难处。

克斯拉知道这些，他举起了自己的酒杯，和艺术提督轻轻碰了碰，表达感激之情。

“喂，奥贝斯坦可是在遗书里点名要你做军务尚书的。”瓦列看着梅克林格，故意揶揄道。

艺术提督抬了一下嘴角：“他的意见就算写成遗嘱也只是他的意见。我可没有按照他的意思执行的义务。若他在人世尚可以军务尚书的职级强行让我同意，在瓦尔哈拉的人可没有权力让我按着他的意思活。”看起来就算是涵养极好的梅克林格，对奥贝斯坦也有着一肚子的意见。只是最后一句话里似乎也藏着些许情绪，像在埋怨奥贝斯坦过早地离开人世，不能让他们尽情地诅咒和吐槽，又像是某种不似遗憾的遗憾。

在场的元帅们突然之间也怅然起来。

那个行走的毒药，帝国强力除草剂，罗严克拉姆王朝的黑影，绝对理性的干冰之剑……竟然也是会死的。

“不是说祸害遗千年吗？”在传出奥贝斯坦死讯时，有人听到帝国军的猪突猛将这样咕哝着。无论是“咕哝着”这种状态还是这番话，都让人感到意外。骂人骂得大声的毕典菲尔特竟然破天荒地没有为奥贝斯坦的死拍手叫好。或者说，在得知奥贝斯坦的死讯时，包括毕典菲尔特在内的一级上将们是震惊愕然多过于拍手称快吧。

毕竟，就算是个毒药，也曾经是凯撒麾下一同跨越星海的战友……呢。

用这个理由在说服自己的人名叫缪拉。

“那么，军务尚书一职谁来出任？”缪拉环顾四周，每个僚友都一脸的敬谢不敏。奥贝斯坦的班底，一听就觉得浑身不舒坦。

瓦列喝空了自己的杯子：“菲尔纳上将？”

“他还不够资格。”毕典菲尔特简单直白。军队按什么升秩？当然是军功和军龄。想要拿到军务尚书的座椅，菲尔纳估计还需要七八年，而不是现在。

“如果，我是说如果，皇太后陛下真的按照奥贝斯坦的意见让梅克林格去了军务省……”瓦列皱着眉头。

“不会的。”梅克林格笑了笑：“我与皇太后陛下共事的时间也不算太短，她知道我的情况。”

“倒也是。”

“我们在这里猜测任免是不是有些僭越？”缪拉想了想道。

“确实……”诸将沉吟着。

虽然就结果而言，元帅们看上去并没有猜个所以然来。他们自己都定不下来，也就没办法向凯撒琳（Kaiserin）……呃，皇太后（Kaiserin- witwe）陛下提什么建议。

“摄政陛下召所有上将以上的将官下周开会。开了会就有结果了。不管是谁最后去了军务省，都不能带情绪。毕竟奥贝斯坦是奥贝斯坦，军务省是军务省。”米达麦亚做了总结陈词。

“放心吧。”

   “公事暂且放放。”毕典菲尔特开启了新的话题，他用手撑着脑袋，把身子转向右侧的克斯拉：“我就想知道，贝尔塞底那个小姑娘是怎么一回事？”

“什么情况？什么小姑娘？”米达麦亚眨着眼睛。他错过了什么？

克斯拉就那么看着毕典菲尔特。

被宪兵总监盯得受不了的黑枪主官扭过头去：“不是我，缪拉说那天晚上送餐的小姑娘后来给你加了餐，就你布置任务回来之后。”佛耶巴哈小姐给宪兵总监留了一顿迟到近五个小时的“宵夜”——可能叫早餐更贴切一点。可是随后的早餐克斯拉没吃上就走了。回来向摄政皇太后陛下汇报情况的时候，那姑娘又给克斯拉留了加餐。还给他递了条擦脸的热毛巾。贝尔塞底的侍从侍女什么时候这么关心来开会干活的提督们了？

这里面有问题，绝对有问题。

“……”所有人的目光都集中在白鬓的元帅身上。

“缪拉，我觉得你应该来我们宪兵队。”克斯拉抱胸，“留在司令部太可惜了。”

“没办法，做驻费沙武官时留下了后遗症。”最年轻的元帅终于有心情开玩笑了，开的还是年纪最大的元帅的玩笑——咳，大概是玩笑吧？

“我就想知道什么时候的事？”橘发猛将凑近克斯拉。没想到黑枪主官竟然对此等事情也颇为关心——不，这只是一个单身汉对同一阵营的兄弟竟要弃自己而去的不甘罢了！

“佛耶巴哈小姐是柊馆的幸存者。那天如果没有她的指引，我恐怕根本找不到陛下与殿下所在的房间。”克斯拉回忆起了柊馆，表情略有些苦涩。至于他和佛耶巴哈小姐之间的关系，目前来说，似乎也并不存在什么需要特别向僚友们坦承的关系。宪兵总监深谙说话的艺术，话题眼见着就在前方十字路口拐了个九十度的大弯，驶上了另一条高速路。

“好了，说这些干什么？”瓦列开始给每个人倒酒：“再喝一杯吧。至少贝尔塞底的佛耶巴哈小姐值得我们喝一杯——对吧克斯拉？”一看就是在给克斯拉解围。从一个失去妻子的男人的角度来说，这种不是故事的小故事是非常值得鼓励和提倡的。瓦列希望自己的僚友们能够幸福，尤其在这样不幸的日子里，有一些幸福的小事情，哪怕只是些模棱两可的小事情，那也是值得庆贺的。

米达麦亚站起来，接过杯子：“你们佛尔瑟帝级的感情真好啊。”帝国军中盛传一种歪理邪说——同级座舰的提督感情会比较深厚，看来司令官本人也是相信的……不，应该说，司令官本人也是实践着这个理论的。

“毕竟，佛尔瑟帝级只剩下我和他了。”瓦列轻轻地说着，偏头看向坐在左侧的克斯拉。佛尔瑟帝级首舰的主人默默地喝了一口酒，表情里满是苦涩。佛尔瑟帝级次舰史基尔尼尔停靠在三元帅之城。不知何时能与首舰佛尔瑟蒂和三舰火龙重聚。

一晚上的话题，从沉重的交响乐开始，中间唱了一曲轻快小调，最后又回到了遥远的安魂曲。从今往后，这样的夜晚大概要伴随七位元帅一生。

传说结束了，历史的车轮终归是要滚滚向前。

 

八月三十日。皇帝亚历山大一世的登基典礼。

孩子没有哭，他好奇地睁着眼睛望着群臣。有些人是头一次见到亚历山大陛下本尊。新皇帝有着酷似其父的金发，他的眼睛是蓝宝石色的（注6），比莱因哈特的瞳色略深一些。宫内省为他置办了一身紫色的天鹅绒礼服，白色的大片蕾丝边领子和伪装成领巾的口水巾——或者说被当成口水巾的领巾，看上去也像那么回事。这种着装风格嘛，看到的人们高度怀疑罗严克拉姆家的亚历山大和隔壁米达麦亚家的菲利克斯共用了一位设计师。亚历克的蕾丝领和凯撒大婚时菲尼的拉夫领看上去风格非常统一，放在一个画面里大概也十分地和谐。考虑到今天确实是亚历山大皇帝的登基大典，宫内省一度提议像过去高登巴姆王朝时期一样，为即位的幼帝订做一顶王冠。也没得选，毕竟真想敷衍着用个高登巴姆的旧物，那女皇凯瑟琳的皇冠也还在奥丁——的博物馆里。

这些提议都被希尔德拒绝了。最后，宫内省只能非常凑合地给亚历山大陛下拿了一个皇冠形状的婴儿玩具——材质是食品级的，非常安全。咳，这是用来吸引亚历克注意力的。防止皇帝在典礼上随性哭闹是宫内省最头疼的一件差事。某个宫内省职员曾建议给亚历山大陛下喂一点安眠水——据说当初就是忘记给艾尔威七世喂安眠水，才让那个暴躁的孩子在黑珍珠室里闹得不行。一贯老实软弱的宫内尚书贝伦亥姆男爵突然用手敲了一下桌子，他抬起脸问出馊主意的家伙，若换成他自己的儿子，三个月大，这安眠水他喂是不喂。

满室的宫内省下官被尚书突然间的强硬弄得不知所措。

在登基典礼之前，同样令所有人不知所措的，还有摄政皇太后希尔格尔。

“先皇陛下曾经说过，皇位由贤能者做。现在的皇帝亚历山大并不能证明他的贤能，他尚年幼，那沉重的皇冠等到他成年加冕时再戴吧。”登基典礼前，重臣们齐聚于这大典礼厅稍作排演，当时希尔德这样对宫内省的典礼官以及内阁说道。

“陛下，这种做法不合礼数。”前皇帝侍从长，现任宫内省典礼官的温歇尔·冯·哈杰尔巴克男爵委婉地提醒着。他负责筹备皇帝亚历山大一世的登基典礼，希望事事周全。

“高登巴姆王朝的艾尔威七世，他的登基典礼符合礼数。高登巴姆的末代女皇凯瑟琳一世，登基典礼也符合礼数。那么高登巴姆王朝万世长存了吗？银河帝国因此繁荣昌盛了吗？”希尔格尔抱着襁褓中的亚历山大走下台阶，站定于众臣面前。

“没有。”希尔德嗓音平稳。

“以幼帝临朝，罗严克拉姆王朝大概又要走回高登巴姆王朝的老路上去。先皇在世时常说，他的继任者当是能力与他相等，或是比他更为出众的人。在亚历山大皇帝成长为那样的人之前，还请诸位多多扶持。八月三十日的登基典礼，皇帝亚历山大登基而不戴冠，这是摄政皇太后希尔格尔的敕令！”

 

今天的登基典礼大概是银河帝国有史以来最为诡异的登基典礼。精神抖擞的亚历山大皇帝当着文武百官的面啃着玩具皇冠，表情认真而专注。让人不由得想哭又想笑。

空王座。

希尔德捧着皇冠，拾级而上。她步伐坚定，表情平静。年轻的摄政将皇冠置于皇座之上，她后退一步，沉默地望着。眼前仿佛出现了一个虚影。那个幻影有着金色的头发，他站在那里，用冰蓝的眼睛注视着她。希尔德目不转睛地盯着那个身影，那个王座与冠冕的主人，那个统帅群星的男人。

然而，不过眨了一下眼睛，幻影变作泡影。

他不在那儿。阳光透过大落地窗照射进来，空气中飞舞着尘埃，日光刺得希尔德眼睛发痛。

空王冠。

尔后。摄政皇太后从格里华德大公妃的手中接过继位的皇帝亚历山大一世，坐在她自己摄政之位上。那幅画面总让人联想起不知圣母子像，这佚名的画家大概就是命运女神本人吧。

在“皇帝亚历山大万岁”的呼声里，年轻的摄政搂紧了怀中的婴儿，不发一语。

 

星星落下了，太阳照常升起。

 

 

**ENDE**

 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

不是尾声是段子——

 (Extra stories)

 

**费沙电视台**

七月二十六日晚上，费沙电视台深夜放送的是动画片《从光之国归来的巨人！新征程篇》第五十集（大结局），七月二十七号开始的深夜放送是动画片《蹦太郎》第一集。传说只要费沙电视台还在播动画，那么世界就是安全的。嗯。

 

**新银河帝国超省钱王朝**

财政尚书李希特最后把皇帝陵寝的预算控制在了两个半足球场的造价之内——陵墓主体造价约等于一个半足球场，外围整治花了半个足球场的造价。陵墓是规规矩矩的陵墓，只是在凯撒陵寝前面有一座大理石雕像。有翼的黄金狮子怀抱立坐其上，翅膀拢至胸前，中间托着一个绘着星域图的圆球。陵寝的最外圈围栏上，有各式各样的有翼狮，它们或者在睡觉，或者在嬉戏，意外地富有“生”的气息。

什么，你问聘请皇陵雕塑设计师的费用？没有哦。事后财政尚书自掏腰包给水彩画家、雕塑家、钢琴家兼诗人耶尔涅斯特·梅克林格先生送了一对珐琅花瓶，据说是地球时代的古董——等等，不对，据说一对花瓶里有一只的钱是工部尚书出的。

总觉得让帝国军做额外工就没给付过劳务费……错觉，一定是错觉。

 

**帝国军の人事**

帝国军的人事任命的结果是缪拉出任军务尚书，梅克林格出任统帅本部长，瓦列出任宇宙舰队司令官——就算是奥贝斯坦在世估计也不会有意见的人选。为了确定宇宙舰队副司令官的人选，米达麦亚主持了一次帝国军传统抽签仪式，抽签的就俩人，一个叫艾齐纳哈一个叫毕典菲尔特。最终胜利女神抛弃了黑枪，沉默提督完美中奖，从此响指声响彻司令部会议室。

 

**亚历克的进步**

登基大典举行过后，年仅三个月的皇帝陛下突然福至心灵学会了翻身。

 

**菲尼的必杀技**

一岁零三个月的菲利克斯·米达麦亚先生在一天之内分别把新上任的军务尚书缪拉元帅和新上任的宇宙舰队司令官瓦列元帅——的裤子尿了一遍。还差一个梅克林格元帅就能集齐三长官。照理说是不该出现如此失态的场景的，不幸的是，米达麦亚夫人当日出门采购，他的父亲给他换尿布时拆了旧的忘记装新的。

两周之后，菲利克斯在 ~~看热闹不嫌事大的~~ 热心人W卿（野猪蹄印）和 ~~推己及人的~~ M卿的帮助下集齐了帝国三长官。

 

**理想的美好与现实的残酷**

艾密尔·冯·齐列决心从医，并且要攻克变异性巨症胶原病——十几岁时他确实是这么立下志向的。然而，当艾密尔熬过了五年本科三年研究生成功进入博士阶段申到了经费打算自己搞点课题时，他发现光是自己所在的费沙医科大学就有两个组在做变异性巨症胶原病相关课题，三个组打擦边球在做其他的基因病。剩下还有几个组瓜分了对照组做点别的什么玩意儿。其中进度最佳的一个组拿的是国家自然科学基金——带头的教授是获过两次最高医学奖的大拿。据说奥丁医科大学还有一个组也在做类似的课题，这里面通通没他什么事。

现实是，艾密尔每天凌晨三点抢电镜，凌晨五点做培养，下个月开始每周还有医院实习，还是最讨厌的科室大轮转，上次在肛肠科值班的经历简直记忆犹新。在医院，导师下午两点捉他上手术台，七点钟才下，换衣服时艾密尔恨不得立刻趴在更衣室的长椅上睡个透。除了这些惨无人道的安排，艾密尔还要抽空去无菌动物房看自己的老鼠，跟老鼠一呆也是一天，早上八点吃早餐，夜里十二点吃午晚餐，两顿管饱。过劳也不知道算不算工伤。好不容易挨到开题，一个做了好几个月的金贵样本送去生物公司进行专门检测。半道上，运送的卡车遇到车祸，整体侧翻，好在司机只受了点轻伤。“还好人没事……”听到司机平安的医学生松了口气。然而下一个消息却让他松掉的那口气再度提回了横膈膜以上部位——“【哔】【哔】【哔】奥丁为什么不把剩下的那只眼睛一起瞎了？还【哔】【哔】能凑一双无机义眼！”这是博士研究生冯·齐列先生听到自己的样本全灭后的第一个念头。

艾密尔·冯·齐列，延毕决定。

 

 

 ________________________________

Annotations

 

注1：米达麦亚夫妇抱着菲利克斯抵达贝尔塞底是在晚上二十二时十五分之后。（落日篇第十章）对于婴儿来说，这并不是一个可以活蹦乱跳的时间（认真脸）。

 

注2：“我怎么能比奥贝斯坦先死呢？我要在他的葬礼上，念上一段虚伪的悼词，顺便在心中对他吐舌头，我就是在等待此事，才至今从未战死。”——鲁兹的原话，出自《乱离篇》第一章风过回廊。瓦列是他说这番话时唯一在场的人。（当然，大家都知道07简中版写的是“走廊”……）

 

注3：关于费沙的气候，田中原文为“……这个星球上的水分很少，为了对行星进行绿化，先是种植蓝藻类，然后渐渐开始散播高等植物的种子，但无法把全部地表都变成沃野，仅能够让水利良好的区域变成绿色带……”（《黎明篇》第三章）

（熊仔の脑洞）考虑到文中所述的气候条件，我结合了一下原文，假设费沙中央大区是温带大陆性气候（？，气候条件以土耳其安卡拉和伊朗伊斯法罕为蓝本。毕竟据原书可得，这里冬天下雪（滚。而且这样的话七二六下雨下得到处淹水就可以 ~~强行~~ 说通了，百年难得一遇的强降水对全年降雨量不大的地方的排水系统是不小的挑战啊。治理城市内涝是城市规划与城市管理的重中之重（喂。当然还是有很多BUG，比如按田中原文对费沙植被情况和气候的描写，我总觉得更贴近温带或者热带的沙漠性气候。（我看书时到底在脑补些啥……

 

注4：东京电视台梗（咦）。

 

注5：这件事出自怒涛篇第三章。发现这个问题并向莱因哈特谏言打击这种风气的人就是希尔德。所以她很清楚莱因哈特的观念。葬礼从简，国丧期尽量不影响民众生活的决定也是基于她对莱因哈特的了解做出的决定。

PS：文中希尔德的自称，在公共场合我用的是“吾”，这个是中文语境下的选择。毕竟用“朕”有点微妙，用“妾身”更微妙。用“孤”或者“寡人”太扯我会被大家揍，所以就换了个姿势。不是掉书袋，我只是想玩一下自称和敬称梗（喂。

 

注6：亚历克的眼睛是“蓝宝石色的”（落日篇第十章），日文原文写作“青玉色”，附注假名是サファイア”（日文，87年初版）。07简体中文版翻作“蓝宝石色”是没有错的。因为サファイア——sapphire就是宝石蓝。另外我查了一下色卡，总觉得Sapphire blue 这个颜色太深了……果然还是按照动画里那个蓝色理解就行了，嗯。

 

本文里的一些细节设定——比如一级上将们对奥贝斯坦行的告别礼和帝国军的葬礼习俗、宇宙港配置、费沙行政区划等与《休止符·延长音》一文里同盟军葬礼习俗、宇宙港和海尼森行政区划一样，均为本人杜撰。对了奥贝斯坦的遗书内容和柊馆的总管也是杜撰的。但是有名有姓的人都是原文出现过的。比如皇帝侍从长温歇尔·冯·哈杰尔巴克男爵（回天篇第四章）。其他的虚构情节不再一一列举，望谅解，并请不要当真。也希望不会有人被我误导……嘤。

关于奥贝斯坦的死：原作里点到即止地提了“军务尚书代替皇帝被炸死了。究竟这是计算好的殉死呢，抑或是纯粹的计算错误。关于这一点，了解他的人分成了两派，而且任何一方都对自己的主张没有完全的自信。”（《落日篇》第十章，07简中版P229），本文中借克斯拉之口所阐述的理解是我自己脑补，不代表原作就是这个意思。

关于文中人物译名问题：我可能会出现译名混用，不一定完全按照简体中文版的翻译，这个是多年习惯成自然的反应，希望不会给大家增加困扰。

此外文中自然还是有一些瑕疵和BUG的，我写完了修完了剩下的就当做没看见了巴扎嘿~

葬礼的准备工作和部分流程就近参考的是英国伊丽莎白王太后葬礼、日本昭和天皇葬礼——后面这位的参考仅仅是流程参考而已，不带有任何其他意义。

 

 

最后想推荐一下shshd的同人文《八月》（地址：https://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=181243322）。正是有shshd的珠玉在前，才有今天我写这篇的灵感。在此一并致以感谢。


End file.
